


Tatort - Until We Fall

by Sway



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das blind date nimmt eine unerwartete Wendung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatort - Until We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn dieses Pairing sich vielleicht großer “Beliebheit” erfreut, vielleicht gebt ihr dem hier doch ne Chance. Ich würd mich freuen :) Die Story ist nicht beta-gelesen.
> 
> Der Titel ist ein Song von Audioslave

_spread the wings upon your back_  
take us high above it all  
and stroke your feathers  
till we fall

Boerne war ein Mann der Worte. Vieler Worte. Geflügelter Worte. Doch wie er jetzt so da saß und sein Coq au Vin, dass mehr coq als vin enthielt, auf dem Teller hin und her schob... nein, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihm fiel nichts ein, jedenfalls nichts, was über belanglosen Smalltalk hinaus gegangen wäre. Und die Blöße wollte er sich nicht auch noch geben.

Wie war das? Reden ist Silber, schweigen ist Gold? Daran würde er sich halten. Er würde diesen Abend zu Gold machen. Er hatte ohnehin schon zu viel gesagt.

Mit Nachdruck legte Alberich ihr Besteck auf den Teller. „Ich muss etwas wissen, Professor.“

Gut, dass er kaute. So konnte er Zeit gewinnen. „Meinen sie nicht, sie wissen schon zu viel?“

Sie rollte mit den Augen, ließ seine Bemerkung jedoch unkommentiert. Bevor sie ihre Frage stellte, senkte sie für einen kurzen Moment die Blick. Als sie ihn dann wieder ansah, lag ein klein wenig Traurigkeit und auch Angst in ihren Augen. „Von dem, was sie geschrieben haben... war irgendetwas davon wahr?“

Boerne sah von seinem Teller auf. „Warum wollen sie das wissen?“

Diesmal zögerte sie nicht. „Weil ich mich, trotz dieser zugegebenermaßen unerwarteten Entwicklung, nicht so sehr getäuscht haben will.“

Über den Rand seiner Brille sah Boerne seine Assistentin an. Irgendwie verging ihm gerade der Appetit und er legte sein Besteck ebenfalls beiseite.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Pipo herbeigeeilt, um den Tisch abzuräumen und noch ein Dessert oder einen Espresso anzubieten. Obwohl das Restaurant ein nahezu göttliches Tiramisu machte, war dem Professor gerade nicht danach.

„Warum?“ fragte er erneut.

„Können sie nicht einfach meine Frage beantworten?“ Alberich klang müde und auch ein wenig genervt und enttäuscht. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Er fühlte ähnlich.

Bevor er antwortete, räusperte er sich. Nur zögerlich konnte er sich zu einer Antwort durchringen. „Sie erinnern sich, als ich sie nach ihrem neuen Freund fragte und sie meinten, er würde nicht über seine Gefühle sprechen? Ich, ehm... mein Unterbewusstsein muss darauf reagiert haben.“ Selbst vor seinem inneren Ohr klangen die Worte albern.

Mit einem undamenhaften Schnauben erhob sich die Pathologin. „Ich hätte hellhörig werden sollen, als sie sich als Filou beschrieben haben.“ Resigniert ließ sie die Schultern sinken. „Gute Nacht, Professor.“ Damit verließ sie das Restaurant.

Boerne sah ihr nach. Er musste etwas tun. Aber was? Hatte er nicht schon genug getan, genug preisgegeben und riskiert? Er konnte einfach sitzenbleiben, vielleicht doch noch einen Espresso bestellen und morgen war ein neuer Tag. Niemand musste je von diesem Abend erfahren, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass Alberich ihn von Zeit zu Zeit damit aufziehen würde. Natürlich nur, wenn sie allein in der Pathologie waren. So viel Anstand hatte sie, ebenso das gleiche Maß an Respekt, das auch er ihr entgegen brachte. Allerdings war das Kind schon in den sprichwörtlichen Brunnen gefallen.

Bevor er sich eines besseren besinnen konnte, hatte er mit den Worten „stimmt so“ zwei 50-Euro-Scheine auf den Tisch geworfen und folgte Alberich nach draußen.

Sie stand vor dem Restaurant, die Jacke eng um sich geschlungen. Als Boerne nach draußen trat, beendete sie gerade das Gespräch mit einem Taxiunternehmen.

„Alberich?“ sprach er sie an. Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, sondern warf nur einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Etwas in der Art, wie sie ihn ansah, ließ ihn zögern. Stattdessen ließ er sich auf eine der Bänke sinken, die vor dem Restaurant standen.

„Ich bin klein. Ich schneide tote Menschen auf,“ begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Der einzige Kontakt, den ich sonst noch habe, ist zu einem riesigen sabbernden Hund, der ständig meine Schuhe zerkaut. Das mit dem Chat war eher als Scherz gemeint, ein kleines... Experiment. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich jemanden finde der...,“ sie lachte leise, „meine Interessen teilt. Mit dem ich ungezwungen reden kann. Bei dem ich einfach nur... Silke Haller bin.“

Boerne starrte sie an. Nur gut, dass sie ihn nicht ansah und seinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Magen hatte sich zu einem bleiernen Ball zusammengezogen. Was sollte er sagen?

„Es tut mir leid,“ hörte er sich dann sagen, ohne dass ihm die Worte überhaupt durch den Kopf gegangen wären.

Erst jetzt drehte sich Alberich zu ihm um, die Stirn gerunzelt. Jedoch sage sie nichts, sondern wartete, bis er fortfuhr.

„Es tut mir leid, dass... dass ich es bin.“ Er wusste nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er es ernst meinte. „Was ich geschrieben habe... Ich hätte mich nicht mit... ihnen treffen wollen, wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen würde.“ Er nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie mit dem Ende seiner Krawatte. Irgendwie war es ihm lieber, wenn er nicht allzu scharf sah.

Alberich konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Der Ozean aus Einsamkeit?“

Unweigerlich zog sich auch Boernes Mundwinkel nach oben. „Habe ich ihnen jemals erzählt, warum ich Pathologe geworden bin?“

„Sie meinen abgesehen von ihrer göttlichen Berufung?“

„Abgesehen davon.“

„Nein, haben sie nicht.“

Der Professor setzte seine Brille wieder auf und schob sie auf der Nase nach oben, wie er es immer tat, wenn er Zeit gewinnen wollte. „Ich hätte alles machen können. Ich hätte Chirurg werden können, Kardiologe, Neurologie... Alle Türen standen mir offen, aber ich habe mich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, für die Kellertür entschieden. Wie sie vielleicht gemerkt haben, kann ich, trotz meiner vielfältigen Kompetenzen nicht besonders gut mit Menschen umgehen.“

„Zumindest nicht mit lebenden,“ unterbrach sie ihn.

„Auch wenn für viele makaber erscheint, ist der Umgang mit Toten irgendwie...“ Er brach ab, als ich nicht das richtige Wort einfallen wollte.

„Ehrlicher?“ beendete Alberich für ihn.

Verwundert blickte Boerne sie an, erstaunt, dass sie seinen Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, wo es ihm verwehrt blieb. „Finden sie, ich bin unherzlich?“

„Wie kommen sie darauf?“

„Das hat meine Mutter zu mir gesagt. Ich sei unherzlich.“

Alberich räusperte sich etwas verlegen. „Nun, sie sind herrisch, rechthaberisch und egozentrisch.“

„Nur weil ich nicht ihr Traum von einem blind date bin, ist das noch kein Grund beleidigend zu werden?“ Sie beide wussten, dass sie ihn nicht beleidigte.

„Aber sie wären nicht so brilliant in dem, was sie tun, wenn sie es nicht mit Leidenschaft und Herz tun würden,“ beendete sie, ohne seinen Einwand zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Er sah sie an und lächelte. Das war sei langem so ziemlich das Netteste, dass jemand seit langem zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und das sagte er ihr auch.

„Wissen sie, eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass Tristan nicht aufgetaucht ist.“ Sie schmunzelte vergnügt. „Der war mir dann doch etwas zu melancholisch.“

„Sie haben auch etwas... größeres verdient.“ Er erwiderte ihr Schmunzeln, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Silke.“

Etwas verdutzt legte sie den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Das letzte Mal haben sie mich so genannt, als sie mich eingestellt haben. Das heißt, da haben sie meinen Namen von meinem Lebenslauf abgelesen. Zwei Minuten später war ich nur noch Alberich.“

Etwas unbeholfen druckste Boerne herum. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich bei ihrem richtigen Vornamen genannt hatte. Irgendwie hatte es sich... richtig angefühlt.

Bevor er eine plausible Antwort gefunden hatte, spürte er auf einmal ihre Lippen auf seinen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich daran erinnern, wann ihn das letzte Mal eine Frau einfach so geküsst hatte. Auch wenn er den Ruf eines Charmeurs, wenn nicht gar Frauenhelds pflegte, die Wahrheit sah anders und weitaus trauriger aus. Sein letztes Date war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her , von körperlicher Nähe einmal ganz abgesehen.

Ehe der Kuss intensiver werden konnte, zog sie sich von ihm zurück. „Das war doch gar nicht so unherzlich.“ Ihre Augen funkelten spitzbübisch.

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, ich bin vielleicht etwas...“

Alberich rollte mit den Augen. „Professor...“ Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. „Halten sie die Klappe.“

Wieder war sie es, die die Initiative ergriff. Sie schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und trat zwischen seine Knie. Sie nahm die Hand aus seinem Gesicht und griff nach seine Krawatte, um ihn zu sich heran zu ziehen.

Ihr Kuss schmeckte nach dem Champagner, den sie getrunken hatte, und nach etwas, dass selbst ein Connaisseur wie er nicht zu bestimmen vermochte. Er wusste nur eins, was immer es war, schmeckte verdammt gut.

Instinktiv wanderte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, um sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Der Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit war sonst nichts für ihn, doch das war ihm im Moment herzlich egal.

Der Geruch ihrer Haut, nach Seife und etwas Blumigem, der Geschmack ihrer Lippen... der Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen. Es verlangte ihn nach mehr.

„Tiramisu.“ Er hatte den Kuss unterbrochen und das Wort gesagt, bevor sich dessen tatsächlich bewusst wurde. Er war kein Freund von Spontanität und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm dieser neue Wesenszug, den sie in ihm zu Tage förderte, besonders gut gefiel.

„Bitte was?“

„Ich habe Lust auf Tiramisu,“ erklärte er, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, warum. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder rein gehen und uns etwa von Sergios göttlichem Tiramisu gönnen?“

Alberich grinste ihn an. „Nö.“

Verdutzt blinzelte der Professor. „Bitte?“

„Wir lassen es uns einpacken.“


End file.
